Pregnant Pause
by Aaunty Pasta
Summary: When the faulty fire sprinkler system sends the elevators offline, Frank finds himself trapped… with a pregnant woman in labor and a surprise as he helps her deliver.


Pregnant Pause

Frank's private elevator goes down because of a massive repair of the building's sprinkler system. When the faulty system sends the regular elevators offline as well, he finds himself trapped… with a pregnant woman in labor and a surprise as he helps her deliver.

Set off by his discussion with Jamie in season 7 equating the family business to bar stools. Jamie is naming reasons he likes it where he's at and mentions delivering babies as one perk to which Frank replies that every cop likes that one. Since Jamie did not deliver a baby until 8th season, I decided to have Frank deliver a baby instead.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

"My wife gave birth to four kids," Frank replied.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Yes," Frank replied, the calm in his voice belying the panic he actually felt. "A long time ago."

"Great!" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Friday, 9 am, 14th floor, 1 Police Plaza, New York City

"What do you mean my private elevator is down again?" Frank asked.

The engineer stood across the desk from him, trying to explain. "It's the fire suppression sprinklers," he said with a gesture to one of three in Frank's office. "The damn system needs to be replaced from top to bottom."

"We don't have the money in the budget to replace it all, Ralph," Frank replied.

"It's best to do it floor by floor," Ralph replied. "Spread it out for several years."

"We might be able to do that," Frank said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "When are you going want to start?"

"Today," Ralph replied. "There are signs of possible breeches near the electrical systems in the basement."

"That doesn't sound good," Frank said.

"It's not." Ralph replied. If it breaches it could knock out power for the whole building. I can shut the sprinklers down on that level and start replacing things down there this afternoon. If you can shut down the building for the weekend, I may be able to have that floor replaced before Monday."

"I don't know how feasible shutting down the whole building is," Frank said. "Especially on such short notice."

"I know," Ralph replied. "But it's a disaster waiting to happen. It'll be easier to replace now than to replace and clean up later."

Frank looked up at Detective Baker. "What about that audit the governor ordered?"

"We are waiting on the reports from a couple of precincts and the crime lab," Baker replied. "Capri, uh Detective Richards will be bringing the report on the crime lab up this afternoon."

"Can we shut down the building before 1?" Frank asked her. "So Ralph can get to work?"

"The mobile command center is at our disposal and can be ready by then," Baker told him. "Everything else," she shrugged. "There's no reason it can't wait until Monday."

"Then tell everyone to take the day off," Frank said with a sigh. "Except security and floors 13 and 14. We need to get things ready as if there WILL be an emergency this weekend."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

9:47 am, NYPD Crime Lab, 5th floor offices

Detective Capri Richards typed furiously as she went through paper after paper, study after study. Her back was killing her, but she wanted to get the audit report in before noon. A beep from her computer interrupted her work and she opened the message from Detective Abigail Baker at the PC's office with an email to the department stating that 1 PP would be shutting down at noon. Picking up her cell, Capri dialed her friend's number and waited.

"Baker," she answered.

"Abby," Capri said as she stretched and rubbed at the small of her back. "What's going on?"

Abigail explained what was going on. "If you can't get the audit done today," she told Capri. "Monday would be fine."

"I'm going on leave, remember?"

Abigail grunted. "That's right. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"I'm almost done typing up the final report," Capri replied.

"If you can get it up here by noon," Abigail replied. "That would be great. Otherwise finish it up and send someone with it on Monday."

"I'll be there," Capri replied.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

11:45 am, 14th floor, 1PP

"Just in time," Abigail said as her friend handed over the file. "How are you doing?"

"I'm too stressed out to think right now," Capri replied. "Cameron's death shook me almost as much as finding out I was pregnant on the day of his funeral." She sighed. "Now, doing this on my own… I'm just glad I have my friends." She stopped to rub her back. "And my back is killing me from doing that report." She took a breath. "And I forgot my phone in my office so I have to stop there before going home. Pregnancy brain again."

"Will you be OK?" Abigail asked. At Capri's nod, she grasped her hand. "I'm here whenever you need," she said then patted her own pregnant belly. "I am, after all, in the same boat." The two women chatted for a few minutes before they said their good-byes and Capri turned to head to the elevator.

"You coming?" Capri asked as she turned to leave.

"I've still got some things to finish," Abigail replied. "You go ahead. Have a good maternity leave. I'll see you when you get back."

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

11:55 am, 13th floor, 1PP

Frank waited for the elevator in his jacket and NYPD hat with Garrett. As the other man read off a checklist, Frank would answer in the affirmative.

"Security," Garrett finally said as he reached the last item on the list.

"Check," Frank said. "Jim's waiting downstairs for me."

Garrett patted his pocket then rolled his eyes. "Keys," he said with a shake of his head.

"Keys?" Frank asked, puzzled. "I don't remember that on the list."

"My keys," Garrett said then gestured to the elevator. "I'll take the stairs down."

As Garrett turned to go back to his office, the doors slid open. Capri Richards was leaning against the wall and she stood up straight when she realized who was getting on.

Frank waved his hand. "As you were," he told her as he stepped on.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

12:00 noon, basement elevator room, 1PP

Ralph struck the wrench once, twice, three times, before it finally turned, but instead of going off, the switch began spraying water before exploding. The water spray went everywhere, including the power junction for the elevator system. Sparks sprayed into the air and the room—and entire building—went dark.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

11:59 pm, Elevator going down

Level 12.

"When are you due?" Frank asked.

"Soon," Capri replied. "My maternity leave begins today. I was just finishing the audit for the state."

"You going to be OK without your husband?"

Level 11.

Capri breathed and patted her belly. "We'll be OK," she told him as she adjusted her messenger bag.

Frank looked at her with concern. "Are you OK, now?"

"I've got a horrible backache," Capri told him. "From typing all morning." She shook her head. "Nothing serious.

Level 10.

"Oh," Frank worried. "You've had it just this morning?"

"All morning," Capri replied.

"Oh," Frank said again. "Have you talked to your doctor?"

Level 9

"Haven't had the chance to," Capri turned to look at him. "Why?"

"When Jamie was born, Mary had a backache for hours before her water broke," he told her. "We almost didn't make it to the hospital."

"Now you're scaring me," Capri said seconds before the elevator jerked and slid to a stop.

"Uh oh," Frank said as the lights went out and the battery lights went on, leaving a dim glow in the small chamber.

"That can't be good," Capri said then doubled over in pain, gripping the railing. She cried out as Frank grabbed her other hand to hold through the pain.

"You're in labor," Frank stated.

"I hope to hell not," Capri replied. "I'm not due for a few weeks yet."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

12:15 pm, Basement, 1PP

Lieutenant Gormley had just stepped off the second public elevator on the main floor when the power went out so he headed by way of the stairs to the power room.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as two workers dragged Ralph from the elevator room, soaked and unconscious.

"The damn thing was a ticking time bomb," one of them said. "He was trying to shut the sprinkler system down to start work when all Hell broke loose."

The phone on the wall rang and Gormley answered it to find Detective Baker on the other end. He waved the two men out of the room. "What did you say?"

She had practically run to the 13th floor after the power had gone down. Now she was speaking into a wired phone in Garrett's office. "I said," Baker began again. "What is going on down there?" this time yelling to be heard on the other end.

"Ralph was trying to shut down the sprinkler system to begin work and the system chose that minute to go kaplooie," Gormley told her. "Is the power off up there?"

"The power's off everywhere in the building," Baker told him she held the phone so Garrett could hear, too. "Including the elevators."

"The elevators should be empty," Gormley said. "I was supposed to be the last one out."

Garrett took the phone from Baker. "Except they're not," he said into the receiver. "Frank got on just before they went down. I forgot my keys and had to go back to my office."

"I think he may be trapped with Detective Richards," Baker said.

"The lady from the crime lab?" Gormley asked. "The pregnant one?"

"Yes," Baker replied. She looked at Garrett. "This is bad, very bad."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"Today is her last day before maternity leave," Baker replied. "She could go into labor at any time."

Her tone of voice said there was something more. "And," Garrett pressed.

"She was complaining of a backache," Baker went on. "I'm no doctor, but… that is sometimes a precursor to labor."

"Great!" came Gormley's voice through the speaker. "So not only is the boss stuck in an elevator, he's stuck with a pregnant lady who could go into labor at any minute." As he was talking one of the workers came back into the room. "Just a minute."

"They called the ambulance for Ralph," the man told him. "He's conscious."

"Then ask him how long it'll take to get the elevators running," Gormley asked him. "Or more precisely, public elevator number one to a place where the people could get off."

The guy winced. "I can answer that," he said. "The water's off, but there's a short in the system. We'd have to call in the electrician. After that, might take the rest of the day."

Baker closed her eyes when she heard that. "Then get him down here!" she heard Gormley shout at him.

"We're going to start making our way down," Garrett spoke into the receiver. "On the way, we'll try to figure out where they're stuck. You go back to the security desk. If they use the emergency intercom in the elevator, that's where it will ring to."

"Except…," the worker interrupted. "That system is routed through the elevator room before it goes to the communication system." He winced. "It shorted out, too."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "What about his cell phone?"

"A signal does reach the whole shaft, but can be iffy in spots," the worker replied. "One minute, he might have a signal…" the man shrugged. "The next he might not."

"Great," Garrett said. He looked at Baker. "We'd better get going if we're going to figure out where they are."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

12:59 pm between the 8th and 9th floors, 1PP

"I can't believe you had a birthing kit in your messenger bag," Frank said as he moved his cell phone slowly around the chamber, looking for a signal.

"My cousin is a paramedic at St. Victor's," Capri replied as she sat in the middle of a silver emergency blanket with her back against the wall. She had her legs crossed in front of her. "She's been having nightmares that I go into labor in a strange place…"

"Like an elevator," Frank interrupted.

She nodded, stroking her belly and taking a calming breath. "She insisted I carry it with me everywhere."

"We have something in common," Frank said as he stopped moving the phone and dialed it.

"You mean besides working for the police department?"

Frank smiled down at her as the phone rang over the speaker. "My daughter-in-law works at St. Victor's."

"I knew that," she said as the phone was answered.

"Frank?" came a woman's voice through the phone.

"Hey Linda," Frank said. "You hear what's going on yet?"

"You mean the explosion at 1PP? Yeah," she said.

"I _hope_ it wasn't an explosion," Frank said. "But it looks like I mi ght need your help."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

1:02 pm, St Victor's Hospital, ER

"I'll do what I can," Linda said. "What's wrong?"

Before Frank could answer, Capri called out in pain, startling Frank and making him drop the phone—and the call.

Linda quickly pieced together what was going on on the other end of the line. Then she went into action.

"Isabella," she said as the paramedic walked past her. "You ready to head out?"

"Got a call to 1PP," she replied. "They called for a second ambulance."

"You got equipment for care of a preemie?" Linda asked.

"Always," Isabella replied and then got a look of worry. "My cousin is at the end of a very trying pregnancy and she works in the crime lab."

"You think?"

"Maybe," Isabella replied.

"That would be better than what I was thinking," Linda said as she pulled the woman towards the door. "Frank's PA still has twelve weeks to go."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

1:07 pm, between 8th and 9th, 1PP

"I'm sorry I made you drop your phone with that last contraction," Capri said as she once again sat stroking her belly.

"I can get a new one," Frank replied. "When we get out of here. Where's your phone?"

"I left it back at my office," she told him. "Have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"We'll be out of here before that'll become necessary."

They sat in silence for two minutes before she groaned softly and tried to breathe regularly. Frank took her hand and let her squeeze it, hard, riding out another contraction. He glanced at his watch. They were less than five minutes apart and seemed to be lasting about three minutes. She released his hand and took a deep breath.

"Another one?"

She nodded. "I've been taking Yoga classes and the breathing seems to be helping." Suddenly, she sat up straight away from the wall. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"Hopefully not long," Frank replied.

"Looks like you may have to help deliver after all," Capri said. "My water just broke."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

1:45 pm, Basement, 1PP

"If we can get the phone up and running," Gormley told the electrician, Don Miller. "We can at least talk to them."

Miller nodded. "I can run a wire from the elevator room to the communications room," he said. "It'll take a few minutes unless we have problems." He headed away to the room.

"Hey Sarge," Danny said as he approached. "They figure out what floor he's on?"

"Just talked to Garrett and he seems to think they're between the 8th and 9th floors," Gormley ignored Danny's faux pas. "Closer to the 8th. At least that's where they heard the screaming the loudest."

"What the hell you talking about?" Danny asked. "Is Dad hurt?"

"No," Gormley replied. "But he's trapped with a pregnant woman who's gone into labor."

"You're kidding?!"

"No. She's the assistant head of the crime lab," Gormley told him.

Danny nodded. "Capri Richards," he said. "What was she doing up there?"

"The Governor's audit," Gormley told him as they headed up the stairs back to security.

Linda was waiting when they got there.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Frank called me," she replied.

"Why hasn't he called us if he's got a signal?"

"The signal got lost," Linda replied. "It sounded like he might have dropped his phone." She turned to Gormley. "Do you know who he's trapped with?"

"Capri Richards," Gormley replied. "She lost her husband about 6 months ago."

"I remember," Linda said. "They're heading up with a basket. How far?"

"Better go to 8," Gormley replied and Danny and Linda turned to go only to meet up with Jamie and Erin.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Erin added. "We heard there was an explosion."

"The faulty sprinkler system finally went down," Danny replied. "Took out the power in the whole building."

"Where's dad?" Erin asked.

Linda made a sudden decision to bail on her husband. "I'd better get up there," she said. She kissed him on the cheek before heading to the stairs.

"Coward!" Danny called after her.

"Is he hurt?" Jamie asked.

"No," Danny said then fidgeted with the buttons at the sleeve of his jacket. "He's trapped."

"Trapped where?" Erin demanded.

"In the elevator."

"But unhurt?"

Danny nodded and began fidgeting with the buttons on the other sleeve.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Jamie put in.

Erin gave Danny a suspicious look. "With whom?" she asked, warily.

"Just a lady," Danny replied as he swung his arms back and forth and rocked on his toes and back.

"What lady?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

Danny stopped his avoidance dance and looked up at his siblings. "Capri Richards."

"You're kidding," Jamie said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Erin asked.

"Assistant head of the crime lab," Jamie told her. "She's not…"

"Lost her husband six months ago," Danny continued. "She is…"

"I remember," Erin said as Jamie ran his hand over his face. "And she is what?"

"In labor," Danny told her. "Dad's trapped in the elevator with a woman who is in labor."

Erin suddenly pointed the direction Linda had gone. "Is that why she's here?!"

Danny nodded as Gormley joined them. "If they can set it up to get the elevator phone working, Linda's going to talk him through it."

"How long have they been trapped in there?" Erin asked.

It was Gormley who answered. "More than an hour." He pointed a thumb back the way he had come. "They're having some problems getting it set up. Hopefully, they'll have it up and running by the time you get up there, if you want to get going."

Danny nodded and looked at his siblings. "You coming?"

Jamie smiled as Erin nodded. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

3:07 pm, between the 8th and 9th floors of 1PP

With her eyes closed, Capri moaned slowly as the contraction gripped her. She still tried to breathe, but the techniques seemed to fly out the window when the waves of pain struck. As it became more tolerable, she opened her eyes in time to watch Frank wipe the panic from his visage.

"How're you doing?" he asked softly.

She let out a final breath. "I've been better," she looked at the ceiling. "What is taking them so damn long?"

The emergency phone next to Capri rang. "I thought you said it didn't work?"

"It was down when I tried it before I tried my cell," Frank told her as he reached over to open the door and answer it on the second ring.

"Frank?" Linda asked. "Is everything OK?"

"Oh thank God," Capri said then started moaning again. "There's another one!"

"How far apart and how long?" Linda asked.

Close," Frank replied. "And from what I can tell, about three to five minutes long."

"Her water break?"

Frank waited to answer as she squeezed his hand so hard he thought she might break it. "A while ago," he replied as she loosened her grip.

"I got her cousin out here," Linda told him. "She says she's been making Capri carry a birthing kit. You have it out?"

"Yes," Frank answered.

"OK," Linda said. "She'll need something to help support her back."

He spied his jacket, discarded on the floor across the cubicle. He grabbed it and balled it up before gently placing it behind her as she leaned against the wall.

"Done."

"Now get out the emergency blanket and have it ready to keep the baby warm," Linda ordered.

Frank pulled out the silver blanket and kept it nearby for when he'd need it.

Down on the 8th floor, Garrett and Abby waited with Danny, Erin and Jamie, a small battery-operated camping lantern sat on a table, lighting the area. Isabella interrupted Linda's orders.

"There's something you ought to know," she said then whispered something to her so as not to panic Frank's waiting family.

"You're kidding?" Linda asked softly. Isabella shook her head. She was not kidding.

Over the phone, Linda could hear Capri vocalizing her way through another contraction. "I think the baby's coming," she said.

"Frank," Linda said. "You're going to have to take a look and see if she's right." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Awkward, yes. But it's got to be done."

Frank felt horrified but was successful at not letting it show. Pulling a pair of the gloves included in the birthing kit on his hands as he moved to a spot between her feet, he took a breath and pushed the hem of her dress to her hips. She had removed her undergarment when her water broke, so he could see, with no obstructions, the crown of the baby's head and he told Linda this.

"OK," Linda said. "The baby's crowning so that means it is on the way."

Behind her, Danny suddenly jumped to his feet. "Come on Jamie. Let's see if we can find a crowbar to pry the doors open with so Linda can get in there to help." Both got out their flashlights and started down the dark hall toward the utility closet on that floor.

"What do I do?" Frank was asking in the meantime.

"She needs to push on the next contraction," Linda said. "For now, just help her push. Count to ten, then a breath, then ten again and another breath. Repeat through each contraction. Let me know when the head is out."

"Copy that," Frank said.

"Have you ever done this before?" Capri asked again.

"My wife gave birth to four kids," Frank replied.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Yes," Frank replied, the calm in his voice belying the panic he actually felt. "A long time ago."

"Great!" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She raised her arms to grip the handle above her. She bent her legs and pressed her bare feet against the floor before releasing the bar to grip a knee with one hand and Frank's hand with the other.

"Linda says you should breathe," Frank said. "And push."

"You breathe and push," Capri snapped. "I wanna go home!"

Frank became stern. "You will do this," he ordered. "That's an order. Now PUSH!"

With a wail, Capri took a breath and pushed as Frank counted ten. "Now breathe," he directed. She took two deep breaths then pushed again. For several minutes she breathed and pushed for Frank's ten count, Frank looking down every so often until he reported to Linda that the head was out.

"Now's where you get to play catch," Linda told him. "As the shoulders come out, you're going to have to turn it. Don't force it. Guide the baby out whatever way feels natural."

"Got it," Frank said.

"And use the ball syringe to suck its mouth out," Linda said. "Do that before the next contraction hits."

He grabbed the stated instrument as Linda had instructed and turned back to see Capri gently stroking her half-born baby's head with fascination. He took two seconds to allow her the moment and himself the awe before he sucked the fluid from the infant's mouth.

He finished in time for another contraction to hit. "OK, push!" he ordered. Doing just as Linda had instructed, the baby slid out into his hands.

"It's a boy!" He announced as the baby began to wail.

On the 8th floor, everyone present smiled at the sound as it came from both the closed doors of the elevator where Danny and a firefighter were using a crowbar on the door and from the phone, set on speaker on the table next to the lantern.

"Lay him on his mother's chest," Linda ordered. "And wrap him in the emergency blanket."

As Frank finished Linda's latest order, Danny's voice came over the line. "Dad, I got a fireman here with a crowbar." He turned to the firefighter as he stood behind him, then back. "If this doesn't work, they'll get out the jaws of life."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Frank said as Capri tugged at his sleeve.

"Frank," she began as she clung to her son. "There's something you should know."

"They'll get us out any minute," Frank told her. "They have a crowbar."

Linda took back control. "Frank, you need to tie off the cord," she started as she pulled on a pair of medical gloves in preparation to help when the door came open. "In the kit are some clips. Clip them on the umbilical about six inches from the baby's stomach and a couple of inches apart. Then, take the scissors and cut between them."

"Got it," Frank said. Quickly, he exposed the baby, clipped the clips, cut the cord and wrapped the baby back up. Noise came from the other side of the doors as he did so.

Capri began breathing again as another contraction hit. "Frank!" she caught his attention. "There's another one coming!" she said as the doors popped open.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

3:25 pm, mostly on the 8th floor of 1PP

"What the hell!" Danny said as he heard Capri's cry.

The elevator was down part of the way to the 8th floor, with the floor of the car just above Linda's waist level. She took Capri's son from Frank and handed him down to Isabella then, with the firefighter's help, climbed into the car with them. Isabella handed her a warm cotton blanket and Linda covered Capri with it in preparation for the next baby.

"What do you mean there's another one?" Frank asked as he began to move aside so Linda could take over, but Linda grabbed his sleeve.

"Twins," Capri breathed. "I'm having twins."

"You did fine the first time," Linda told Frank. "You just need to do it again."

Frank turned to Capri, who nodded almost imperceptibly. He moved back to the spot between her feet to wait for baby number two.

As she breathed, waiting for the contractions to start again, he asked her, "You've got a boy. What's baby two?"

Capri shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Good for you," he said and patted her knee as she felt the new set of contractions begin.

"Here we go!" she cried and wailed through another contraction, pushing with all her might.

Linda marveled at Frank when he stopped as the head was out to allow Capri the moment of amazement, touching her second baby's tiny forehead before he sucked out its mouth in time for the last few pushes. She slid out into Frank's waiting hands.

"It's a girl," he said with delight.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

3:25 pm, stairwell at the 8th floor, 1PP

Derek Wells knew that something was going on up on the 8th floor and found a way to sneak past security. Having donned cover-alls, he made them believe he was part of the workers trying furiously to get the building's power back up. He went into the stairwell. However, he went up instead of down.

He peaked out and found himself in the small elevator receiving area in time to see the firefighter and Danny pry the door open. He heard a baby cry so he pulled out his cell phone and hit record before coming into the room. He climbed up into a vacant chair for a better vantage point. Everyone had their attention on the activity around the elevator and thus, didn't notice the man behind them with the cell phone. He filmed Linda handing a silver wrapped baby out then zoomed in closer and watched in awe as the Police Commissioner of New York City delivered a second infant.

"It's a girl," Frank announced and the baby began to cry.

Derek kept filming as Linda handed the baby out to the paramedic then climbed down herself. Stepping aside, she watched as Danny and the firefighter helped Capri down to the 8th floor as Frank steadied her from above. Frank threw his legs over and watched from that vantage point as they secured Capri on a basket stretcher for the hike down the stairs.

"That was about the coolest thing I have ever seen," Derek said. Seconds later, he heard Jamie repeat the sentiment so he stopped the camera and made his way down the stairs before they could notice him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

4:00 pm, 8th floor receiving room, 1PP

The babies quieted as Linda and Isabella prepared their mother for transport down the flights of stairs to the lobby and waiting ambulance. Frank pulled the gloves off and left them in the empty lift then turned and grabbed his jacket to put it on before pushing off and landing on the floor. More firefighters had arrived to help carry Capri down and Linda stepped over to him with the second baby, still wrapped in the cotton blanket, but now with a silver emergency blanket as well.

"Why don't you carry her down?" Linda said. "I'll be carrying the boy."

Gingerly, Frank took the offered baby in his arms. "It's been so long since I carried a baby this small," he said softly. "I almost don't remember how."

"It's like riding a bicycle," Linda said with a smile. She gripped his arm. "You did good."

Frank watched the tiny being for a minute then looked up to see Garrett and Abby watching him with smiles on their faces. Frank cleared his throat and put on his Commissioner face. "Garrett, Baker," he said. "Remind me to write a note of apology to the janitorial staff for the mess in the elevator." He strode past them to follow Linda as she carried the boy. She followed their mother, being carried in the transportation basket by four firefighters. Behind them, he could hear them, as well as his two youngest offspring, burst out laughing.

He smiled at the tiny creature in his arms as she sucked her fist. "They think our long day was funny," he said to her with a quiet voice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

5:00 pm, waiting area, maternity floor, St. Victor's Hospital.

Having been checked out and treated for mild dehydration in the emergency room, he was released in time to witness the transfer of Capri Richards from the ER to the maternity floor. He grasped her hand momentarily as she went past holding her daughter with Linda following with her son. Linda waved him to follow so he did and now found himself in the waiting area of the maternity floor, waiting for her to get settled in her room.

He sat down in one of the chairs and promptly fell asleep. He woke several minutes later when Linda shook him awake. "Hey Dad," she said quietly. "I can take you down, now."

Frank stood, rubbing his eyes and stretching as Linda stood from her squatting position. He followed her down the hall and to the nursery window where the babies were side-by-side in the clear hospital bassinettes, the name Richards prominently displayed on a blue card for the boy and a pink one for the girl. Linda let him look for a minute before she grasped his shoulder.

"They're beautiful," he breathed.

"Yes, they are," Linda replied. "But their mother is waiting for you."

Frank looked down at her, the exhaustion evident in his face. The day had been a long and trying one, exhausting in a way he wasn't used to. With one more glance to the babies behind the glass, he followed his daughter-in-law to Capri's room.

She looked as tired as Frank felt. The TV was on, and Capri muted it as Frank came into the room.

"You see them?" she asked.

Frank nodded. "They're beautiful," he said. "But you do have names for them? Don't you?"

"I thought I'd name them after you," she said. "Xavier and Xena."

"Don't you dare!" Frank protested as Linda giggled behind him.

"I'm kidding," Capri said as Frank glared at the nurse. "I'm naming the boy Cameron Francis." Frank turned back to Capri and smiled. "After his father and you."

"And the girl?" Frank asked.

"Kylie Lynn," she said. "After your daughter-in-law over there." She waved a hand in Linda's direction and glanced at the playing TV. Her face turned to one of horror. "Holy SHIT!" she exclaimed and unmuted it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

5:10 pm, WNYC TV, newsroom

"Today's top story," the anchor said. "An explosion rocked 1 Police Plaza today just after noon. The building had been suffering from several malfunctions in the 70s era sprinkler system as of late, and the explosion has been attributed to a full failure of the system. The malfunction knocked out power to the entire building, injuring 1."

The Anchor continued. "The building had been evacuated in preparation of a stop-gap measure to begin repairs and replacement of the system so no casualties were reported." The demeanor of the anchor changed and he smiled before going on. "In the interim, Police Commissioner Frank Reagan became trapped in an elevator just above the 8th floor where he delivered the TWINS of the assistant head of the crime lab, Detective Capri Richards."

The video taken by Derek Wells began to play. "Here," the anchor went on. "You can see him delivering Richards' second child, a daughter, with the help of his daughter-in-law, Linda Reagan, a nurse at St. Victor's. The elder twin is reported to be a boy." The picture went back to the anchor. "No report yet as to names, but mother and babies are reportedly doing well." He glanced down at his copy, then back at the camera. "Detective Richards' husband, Cameron Richards, also a New York City police detective, was killed six months ago by a man he was investigating for murder."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

5:20 pm, St. Victor's Hospital maternity ward

"Where did the video come from?!" Capri exclaimed, her voice going up a couple of octaves.

"I don't know," Frank replied. "But I'll find out." He reached for his phone before remembering that it was broken back in the elevator at 1PP so Linda handed him hers.

He dialed Garrett's number. "Garrett," Frank began.

"I know," Garrett said. "I saw it. A reporter dressed in over-alls snuck up in the confusion and got the video while we were otherwise occupied."

"Do we know who?" Frank asked.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," Garrett replied. "How is she?"

"Surprised to see herself on TV giving birth," Frank said then set the phone to speaker so Linda and Capri could hear as well. "Why didn't we get a heads up before the footage aired?"

"Massive confusion," Garrett replied. "They wanted it on the 5:00 broadcast so were hurrying to get the footage edited. With the confusion at 1PP—it just got overlooked."

"Garrett," Capri began. "I'm not mad, just shocked. Is anyone at 1PP hurt?"

"Just Ralph and he just got a bump on the head," Garrett replied. "I was concerned about possible repercussions about this disaster, but the video could only help matters.

"Glad to hear that, Garrett," Capri said with a smile. "Keep up the good work."

"Uh, OK," Garrett hesitated. "Frank?"

"What she said," Frank replied. "Anything else?"

"Well, there is one other thing," Garrett said.

"Yes?"

"People have been wondering what Capri named her babies."

Frank held the phone out so Capri could answer. "I named the boy Cameron Francis and the girl Kylie Lynn."

"After Frank?"

"And Linda," Capri looked up at Linda and smiled. Linda smiled back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sunday 5 pm, Sunday dinner, The Reagan house

"I heard that you delivered a baby in the elevator Friday," Jack said. "What happened?"

Frank shrugged as he buttered his roll. "The power went down when I was in the elevator with the pregnant lady and I delivered her twins," he said.

The four at the table who had not been at the scene looked at him in surprise. "I saw it on the news," Henry said. "I didn't catch that it was twins."

"The first was born before Danny and Riker got the doors open," Jamie put in, referring to the firefighter who had assisted Danny with the doors.

"That's right," Danny said and gave his wife a squeeze. "This lady here talked him through it."

"Wow, mom," Jack said as Sean put in his own two cents, "That's cool!"

"Well, your grandpa did the hard part," Linda said. "But I won't elaborate at the dinner table."

"Thanks," Henry said with a smile.

"What did she have?" Nikki asked. "And did she name one of them after you?"

Frank swallowed the bite of food in his mouth before answering. "She had one of each and she named the boy after me and her dead husband, Cameron Francis."

"What did she name the girl?" Nikki asked.

"Kylie Lynn," Linda replied. "After me."

"Aw," Danny said. "You know, you could have pointed out that I helped pry the doors open so you could jump in and save the day." He gestured with his fork. "You could have also pointed out that Danielle… mrmff." Linda shoved a roll in his mouth to the laughter of the rest of the family.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Monday, 9:00 am, 14th floor 1PP

"You have a meeting with the chiefs at 11," Baker said, reciting his schedule for Monday. "And I squeezed in a meeting with the finance committee. That's at one."

"Good," he said. "I'm hoping they'll take pity on us after this weekend and give us the money needed to do the entire sprinkler overhaul. Have you heard how Ralph is doing?"

"I got a call from him this morning," she reported. "He's getting out of the hospital today."

"His guys sure busted their butts to get everything repaired," Frank said.

"They did a good job," Baker replied as Garrett came in.

"Good morning, Frank," he said. "You should know that every media outlet has reported on Friday's big event. They are all asking for pictures of you with the babies."

"We'll have to ask Capri about that," he replied. "I don't want to bring any excess attention to them unless she's prepared for it. The video threw her for a loop and I'd rather that not happen again."

Garrett nodded. "Do you want to call her or should I?"

"If Baker will bring me her number," Frank said with a nod to the detective. "I'll do it myself."

"I spoke to her last night," Baker told him as she pulled out her phone. "They are being released this morning. She and the babies are healthy and good to go home."

"That's good," Frank said with a smile as Baker wrote the number down and handed it to him.

"I know it's short notice," Garrett said. "But, if she's agreeable, maybe you can be at the hospital when they release her."

"You'd have to push your 11 o'clock to this afternoon," Baker said. "But it's doable."

Frank nodded. "Let me give her a call, and we'll see what happens," he said.

Baker turned to follow Garrett out to help make the arrangements then stopped to turn back. "One more thing," she said.

Frank looked up, phone in hand. "What's that?"

"You told me to remind you not to forget the note of apology to the janitorial staff," Baker replied, deadpan. "For the mess you left in the elevator."

Garrett shook with laughter as he led Baker from the room.

"Very funny," Frank called after them.


End file.
